


Issa Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Betting, Creampies, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gambling, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Character of Color, Oh God Yes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is Gay Porn, Why Did I Write This?, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is no plot to this. I seriously don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this XD-Making bets with someone is like selling your ass..Literally.-





	Issa Bet

**author’s note: i really can’t think of a plot for this so i’m just gonna say that this is...plotless porn...hope you enjoy it! mistakes are all mine.**

 

-

 

“I bet I can handle what you packing, no homo.”

 

Andre’s voice was a bit slurred as he took a sip from his beer and slowly looked over to his friend who was staring at him as if he had just said the most _stupidest_ shit that he’s ever heard.

 

Caleb snorted, “Uh, no. I would probably split you apart. _No homo._ ”

 

“Oh c’mon man, J-Just because you’re an alien, that don’t mean shit.”

 

“You’re drunk man.”

 

“So are you…”

 

Caleb looked over at him, all four of his light-blue glowing eyes were looking at him. Andre couldn’t tell if he was looking at him with a straight face or was just looking at him like he was crazy or something.

 

“Actually, I’m not really drunk because I have a higher alcohol tolerance unlike you, since of course - you’re a human.”

 

Andre grunted before taking another swig of his beer which was almost gone - he would have to get up and get another one soon.

 

“Ight, I _bet_ I can handle what you’re packing. I b-bet I can handle it.”

 

Caleb blinked several times as he stared at Andre who was looking at him drunkenly before he tilted his head down some as if expecting an answer of agreement from him.

 

Caleb looked away from as he let out a deep sigh and took a swig from his beer before finally saying, “Alright, what’s at stake?”

 

“My ass and literally my pride.”

 

“You lost your pride when you said you could handle what I was ‘packing’.” Caleb said, making air-quotations for the word ‘packing’.

 

“Man, I haven’t lost shit yet.”

 

“You’ve lost your mind for literally handing your ass over to me, saying that _you_ could handle me.”

 

Andre rolled his eyes restlessly before he took one more swig of his beer, slowly throwing his head back so that all of it would go down his throat. Once he was through, he put the empty beer bottle in the package that it came in, which was the six pack box.

 

“So you’re saying a lightskin like me can’t handle you?” He slurred out, raising an eyebrow as he slowly moved to take off his shoulder - he was getting sweaty even though the A.C was on full-blast since it was the hottest day in summer time.

 

Caleb’s eyebrows frowned up as he was slightly taken aback, “No, I’m not saying that. I’m saying that you, in particular, can’t handle me.”

 

“Bruh, if Britney can handle you, I know damn well I can.”

 

Caleb rolled his eyes hard before he finally bit out, “Britney couldn’t even handle me - first time she saw it, she ran in the terms of the phrase, ‘like a bat out of hell.’”

 

Andre rolled his eyes as he slowly stood up, stretching his arms out before lightly swinging them back and forth. His muscular chest flexed as he looked over to Caeb who was looking up at him.

 

“Man, let’s confirm this bet real quick. If I can’t handle you and start screaming like a little bitch… I’ll do whatever you want for a week but if I can handle you, you do whatever _I_ want you to do for a week. Bet?”

 

Caleb let out a frustrated grunt as he slowly stood up, practically towering over Andre with the height of 6’4 while Andre was 6’1.

 

“It’s a bet then.” Caleb confirmed but before he knew it, Andre’s hands was already trailing up underneath his shirt. His palms were sweaty as they felt along Caleb’s rather muscular abdomen - he had a 8 pack unlike Andre who had a 6 pack.

 

“Damn man…you work out a lot…”Andre mumbled out in surprised, still feeling along Caleb’s chest. Caleb looked down at him and chuckled softly, “Every Zanite male has to achieve a eight pack.”

 

Andre snorted before leaning forward, pressing some of his weight against Caleb who moved his right hand down the crease of Andre’s slightly sweaty back before he slipped his hand down underneath the waistband of his basketball shorts before grabbing Andre’s plump ass, squeezing it firmly in his hand.

 

Much to his surprise, Andre moaned softly. Caleb slowly looked down at him with a smirk on his face as Andre bit his lip and slowly rocked his ass against Caleb’s hand which was slowly massaged his asscheek around in his hand.

 

Andre smirked before sliding his hand down into Caleb’s basketball shorts and when he that’s when his eyes widen.

 

Something warm and pulsing was against his hand - it was hard as metal to…

 

Caleb chuckled, “You wanna forfeit now?”

 

Andre quickly got out of his trance before clearing his throat, “Pft. Nah. This shouldn’t...be a problem.”

 

Caleb smirked broadly.

 

-

 

_“O-Oh shiitttt!!!”_

 

Andre screamed out as he wrapped his arms tightly around Caleb’s neck as Caleb was straight drilling his very tight entrance. Combined with Andre’s cries and screams and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the atmosphere of the room was rather sticky.

 

“You wanna give up now?” Caleb whispered into Andre’s ear as he slowly thrusted upward - his cock was _nearly_ balls-deep inside of Andre though most of his cock was plunged _deep_ inside of him already.

 

Andre didn’t respond for a moment or two before he finally panted out, “N-no...k-keep g-going fam…”

 

“Alright then.” Caleb replied before placing his hands on Andre’s asscheek as he gripped them before smacking his right cheek hard with his right hand which made Andre cry out.

 

“Never thought I would be fucking you Andre…”Caleb said breathlessly as he rocked his hips upward - hitting Andre’s prostate with each thrust he made which made Andre moan against his skin.

 

He could smell the alcohol that was coming off of Andre’s skin - it was slightly intoxicating though it was mixed with the pure smell of _Andre._ Andre smelled like baby lotion and Old Spice body wash. He loved to make sure that his skin was baby-bottom smooth and made sure he was smelling good…

 

His right hand slowly moved up Andre’s side before coming up to his black and golden curly hair as Andre slowly sat up - moving his head out of Caleb’s collarbone - his cheeks were a blushing red and drool was slowly going down the sides of his mouth. His eyes were teary-red from when it first slid inside - the only thing that was helping the way was his _own_ spit which he used to lube up Caleb rather monstrous size. Andre had lube, just that he kept it in his room and they were already halfway through with it.

 

Caleb smirked, his eyes trailing down Andre’s body all the way towards his cock which was twitching against his abdomen - it was drooling pre-come.

 

“How do you feel now?”Caleb questioned, his voice hushed as his hand slowly ran through that curly head of hair that Andre had. Andre moaned as he rocked his hips and slowly started to ride Caleb, his back arched and his hands had moved to Caleb’s shoulders, gripping them tightly.

 

“God, yo’ dick feel so good…”

 

Caleb raised an eyebrow as he slowly pulled Andre’s head back as his other hand gripped Andre’s left hip. He leaned forward as some of Andre’s neck was exposed. He sucked on the skin which made Andre moan and arch his back even more as he shakingly moved one of his hands off of Caleb’s shoulder and gripped the back of Caleb’s head, his sweaty and clammy fingers ran through Caleb’s slightly damp black hair.

 

“T-This feels so damn good...w-why d-didn’t w-we d-do t-this s-sooner…”Andre moaned out as Caleb slowly pulled away after leaving a nice little hickey on his friend’s neck.

 

“Because, this is declared ‘no homo’ remember?” Caleb panted out - he was getting close to the edge - so close. And with the tight heat of Andre’s warm and slick barrier wrapping around his dick like a nice, tight hug...he wasn’t gonna last much longer.

 

And from the looks of it, Neither was Andre.

 

“Fuck the ‘no homo’...Oooh shit...damn....” Andre groaned out as Caleb’s cock hit his prostate spot on each time he slid down it. He was so close to the edge that he could almost taste it.

 

Caleb smirked, “You wanna call me daddy...don’t you?”

 

“N-nah...I’d rather call you Papi cause Papi..your dick is out of this world…”

 

“I get that alot, hehe…”Caleb chuckled softly.

 

“Oh f-fuck...I’m g-...gonna…”

 

That’s when Caleb let go Andre’s hair and he lifted the boy’s chin up as he then pressed his lips against Andre’s engaging in a kiss as Andre moaned and nutted all over Caleb’s chest and his own, splashing milky white across both of their chests.

 

Slowly,Caleb pulled away as he groaned loudly and thrusted upward one last time before he released his load deep inside of Andre. He released so much that he practically creampied Andre’s ass. Once he was done, he slowly pulled his cock out only to make some of his cum squirt out of Andre’s hole, making it drip to the floor.

 

The only sound that could be heard between them was the sounds of their soft panting.

 

“Well then…”Caleb finally said breathlessly.

 

Andre laid on his friend’s chest, sweaty and sticky.

 

“Y-you won the bet.” He panted out, cum steady drooling out of his twitching, slightly reddish pink entrance.

 

“But you handled me jus-”

 

“L-Look man, you won the bet...I’ll do anything you want for a week…”Andre quickly said, still resting his head on Caleb’s collarbone.

 

“You’re just saying that because you want me to do it again.”

 

Andre softly chuckled before he drunkenly said as he could feel sleep slowly overtake him, “You right...I really...really would love to ride your dick again fam…”

 

Caleb chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Andre and he finally said as he too could feel sleep slowly overtake his body, “Heh...alright then…”

 

Then they both fell asleep.

 

-

 

The End~


End file.
